Christmas In Warrior Emblem
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a christmas Story for The BU Featuing Warrior Emblem. In it, Nina Looks Like Caeda in Awakening World even being Falcon Knight. F!CorrinXNiles M!KamuiXAzura M!RobinXLucina F!RefletXInigo KanaXSoleilXNina M!MarcXNah
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas In Warrior Emblem**

 **P1: Warrior Corrin Wishes To See Warrior Kana During Christmas**

Warrior Kamui says "Ah it's this time again."

Warrior Corrin says, a little Sad, "Yeah."

Warrior Niles says "What is it, Honey?"

Warrior Azura says "I bet she just misses her son for this year."

Warrior Nina just says "Hmph."

Warrior Corrin thinks a wish to The Warrior Dusk Dragon "I wish I could see my son during Christmas."

In The Heavens, Warrior Hylia says "Did you hear that, Warrior Dusk Dragon?"

Warrior Dusk Dragon says "Yeah. I want to grant it for A Little Holiday joy."

Warrior Hylia says "I could have my Chosen' Leaders gather The Royals plus Oboro so you could send them to The Awakening World. I will have my Chosen' Leaders explain things to the royals and Oboro."

"Let's Do that." Warrior Dusk Dragon Says.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas In Warrior Emblem**

 **P2: Warrior Nina Sneaks into the Trip**

Warrior Sakura and Warrior Elise Gathered The Royals And Warrior Oboro and they explained what is going to happen now.

Warrior Niles Says "You sure Nina is alright with being with Her Boyfriend for Christmas?"

"Yeah I am sure. Don't Worry, We can trust Warrior Jakob and Warrior Dwyer." Warrior Corrin says.

Suddenly Warrior Jakob shouts in Warrior Corrin's Mind "Milady, You daughter snuck away from us and has gotten into your cargo!"

Warrior Corrin says both aloud and in Warrior Jakob's Mind "What? Warrior Dusk Dragon..."

It was too late because they launched.

Warrior Corrin says "... Wait. Great, Better go find her."

"Warrior Corrin, Who are you talking about?" Warrior Takumi says.

Warrior Corrin heads into the Cargo Bay and Found The Barrel Warrior Nina's hiding.

"Hehe, Hey Mom." Warrior Nina says.

"Hey, Warrior Nina." Warrior Corrin says and then picks Warrior Nina up.

Warrior Corrin Takes Warrior Nina To The Passenger Area.

Warrior Xander shouts "Warrior Nina Snuck on board via the cargo?!"

Warrior Corrin says "Yep. Why did you have to sneak on board?"

"Because I wanted to see My Brother all Grown up." Warrior Nina Half-Lied "I didn't get to see him after he got back from the deeprealm because he immediately went into research to get to Warrior Soleil."

Warrior Corrin and Warrior Niles both sigh and say at the time "True."

"Well we will see what happens now." Warrior Kamui says.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 of "Christmas In Warrior Emblem". In this chapter, The Warrior Fates Characters and They prove they are the real deal to Warrior Frederick by protecting The Ylissean Queen One At A Time. Background song is Conquest (Flames) from Fire Emblem Warriors.

* * *

 **Christmas In Warrior Emblem**

 **Chapter 3: Test Of Warrior Frederick**

The Warrior Fates Ship arrived and they get out. They began toward the Castle of Ylisse and, when they Arrive, they explain that Warrior Kana is the relative of Warrior Corrin and Warrior Niles. They say that they are looking to spend christmas with him.

Warrior Reflet says "Hey you all."

Warrior Corrin says "Hey Warrior Reflet. Why are you here alone?"

Warrior Reflet says "It is because I am pregnant with Warrior Linfan."

"I don't understand. Isn't he already born?" Warrior Nina says.

"The one you know is from a horrible future just like Warrior Soleil. A Future where Warrior Nohr is in ruins thanks to Warrior Grima and Warrior Ophelia is also from that future. It's just Warrior Linfan has no memories of This ruined Nohr. We suspect it is also a ruined Hoshido and a ruined New Valla too." Warrior Reflet says.

Warrior Marc says "Yes but I think I need to bring Warrior Reflet to the Dragon's Table."

Warrior Lucina Lowell runs into the castlegrounds and says "Why do you need to do that, Warrior Marc?"

Warrior Artmond then sees Warrior Lucina Lowell's Outfit and it's a dress familiar to His Father's Wife aka his mom. Then he realizes that she hasn't had His Big Brother, His Big Sister, or him. That means things have changed with their presence.

Warrior Artmond says in front of everyone to Warrior Lucina Lowell as he runs to her "Mother!"

"Warrior Artmond, what are you up to?" Warrior Marc says.

"Warrior Marc, Grandfather and the grimaleal plus it's gods are using us." Warrior Artmond says.

"Traitor... You Traitor!" Warrior Marc Says.

Everyone else who went to Valm plus Warrior Say'ri And Warrior Tiki Approach the group.

Warrior Soleil sees Warrior Marc and says "You are that servant of The Warrior Grimas."

Warrior Lucina Lowell says "You mean that you, Linfan, and Ophelia are from the same future as Morgan?"

Warrior Soleil says "Yeah She was Also a servant Of The Warrior Grimas there. She got amnesia when She, Warrior Marc, and Warrior Artmond came after Warrior Linfan, Warrior Ophelia, and Me."

Warrior Artmond says "That is correct, cousin."

Warrior Soleil Lowell says "You must have Stowed away, didn't you Warrior Artmond?"

Warrior Corrin says "Seems familiar, Doesn't it Warrior Nina?"

Warrior Nina chuckles.

"Warrior Nina and The Warrior Fates Royals Plus Warrior Oboro?" Warrior Owain Lowell says "Why have you come to our Extraordinary World?"

Warrior Corrin says "We are here to celebrate christmas which is soon."

Warrior Lucina Lowell says "What's Christmas?"

Warrior Chrom Lowell says "A Holiday celebrated on the 25th of December. I forgot how close it has gotten to it."

Warrior Lucina Lowell says "We got to get presents."

Warrior Chrom Lowell says "We will celebrate after we beat Grima."

Warrior Corrin says "Then We will help."

Warrior Marc says "Tell Them Who is The Grimas Of Our Future."

Warrior Soleil Lowell says "Warrior Robin and Warrior Reflet are the two Grimas. You got to leave, Warrior Marc Lowell."

Warrior Marc says "Don't call me 'Warrior Marc Lowell'. I am not Warrior Lucina's Son."

Warrior Artmond says "Brother, How can you say that about Mom?"

Warrior Marc says "You Are not my brother."

Warrior Artmond Starts to cry into His mother's Leg.

Warrior Marc Runs away because he can't get Warrior Reflet.

Warrior Reflet says "I am terribly sorry that I am one of The Grimas of Your Future, My Children."

Warrior Robin says "I will stop you, The Warrior Grimas."

Warrior Nina says "I want to be a Falcon Knight, Mother, for this battle."

Warrior Corrin says "Alright Then, Warrior Nina. Hey do you guys got anything to change to a different class than the one the person is on?"

Warrior Lucina Lowell says "We change with Second Seals."

"You have one for my daughter?" Warrior Corrin says.

Warrior Kana approaches and says "We do, Mother."

Warrior Lucina Lowell says "This is your mother, future Nephew-In-Law?"

Warrior Inigo says "Yes, it is. Warrior Corrin, I am Warrior Inigo or Warrior Laslow in your world. Together We were helpers to 2 worlds. I am also royalty. Look in my right eye."

Warrior Ga'ke says "It is that symbol on Warrior Lucina's left eye."

Warrior Frederick says "Then we will test Warrior Nina's Pegasus Riding Skill with A Battle against Warrior Brigands led by Warrior Dorggles."

They move out with Warrior Nina being at the brigand Base of Warrior Mercenary Fortress and she worked with Warrior Soleil, Warrior Olivia, and Warrior Kana.

Warrior Dorggles says "You Four will die." He then makes a Warcraft Murloc Sound.

"What the heck?" Warrior Nina says.

"Why did he make a sound like a Warcraft Murloc?" Warrior Olivia asks.

"He must love Murlocs from Warcraft." Warrior Soleil says.

They do battle with Warrior Dorggles in Fire Emblem Warriors Style. They beat him and he is arrested by Warrior Frederick.

"Warrior Nina, You did Well." Warrior Frederick says.

"Thanks, Warrior Frederick. You think I did good, Warrior Soleil?" Warrior Nina says.

"Just like one of those legendary pegasus knights from this world's history..." Warrior Nina says.

"Thanks." Warrior Nina says while blushing. After she says that, she runs away from Warrior Soleil.

"What's up with her?" Warrior Soleil says.

Warrior Kana Shrugs her arms.

Warrior Brady asks Warrior Soleil "Can I check to see if you're pregnant again?"

Warrior Lucina says "Why do you need to check if she's Pregnant again?"

"Because it seemed like Warrior Kana knew where she was too quickly according to her story." Warrior Brady says.

Warrior Soleil says "How absur-"

"Let him check Because of my Draconic Heritage." Warrior Kana says.

Warrior Soleil Submits to that. Warrior Brady checks and it turns out there is a baby growing like Warrior Kana and Warrior Nina did in Warrior Corrin.

"Warrior Kana, I'm pregnant." Warrior Soleil says.

Warrior Kana says "I know. I think it is to let my mother know and your father. I hope your father won't kill me."

Warrior Lucina says "I think my brother to have a grandchild on the way."

"Grandchildren actually..." Warrior Brady says.

"More than one?" Warrior Soleil says.

"Yes. It is actually triplets inside you and All of them got their father's Manakete Powers." Warrior Brady says.

Warrior Soleil says "Oh my god. We better have azura make them dragonstones."

Warrior Lucina says "You do realize dragonstones are sold in this world, niece?"

Warrior Soleil says "Oh right." She chuckles.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome Back to "Christmas In Warrior Emblem". This Part has Warrior Soleil and Warrior Kana Tell Warrior Inigo, Warrior Reflet, Warrior Corrin, and Warrior Niles of Warrior Soleil's Pregnancy. Warrior Soleil also tells Warrior Nina, who surprises Warrior Soleil by saying something intriguing. Then Warrior Corrin and Warrior Niles battle a group of Warrior Grimaleal in an arena.

All Fire Emblem Characters Nintendo. These are my Warrior Emblem Versions of Them.

Background song is The Heart Of Everything by Within Temptation.

* * *

 **Christmas In Warrior Emblem Chapter 4: Telling the Parents And Arena Match For Warrior Corrin and Warrior Niles**

Warrior Kana asks his parents to meet him in a room in the castle. Warrior Soleil does the same in the same room. Warrior Reflect and Warrior Inigo arrive to see Warrior Corrin and Warrior Niles waiting.

"What are you two doing here?" Warrior Reflet says.

"Waiting to talk to our son. What about you?" Warrior Corrin says.

"Our daughter told us to meet her here." Warrior Inigo says.

Warrior Niles says "That is very strange."

"We are going to." Warrior Soleil says as she appears from behind a curtain with Warrior Kana.

"So both of you needed to talk to all 4 of us? Interesting." Warrior Niles says.

Warrior Reflet groans at this.

"You know how Warrior Niles is." Warrior Corrin says.

"Well the thing we need to talk to you two about involves both of us." Warrior Kana says.

"Warrior Kana, What is it?" Warrior Inigo says.

"Well... You see... Eh..." Warrior Kana says.

"I'm pregnant from that time when I was found in the middle of Warrior Nohr's Streets. It seems the one who got me pregnant is Warrior Kana and that is why it took so long to incubate." Warrior Soleil says.

"Just like when I got pregnant with Warrior Nina and Warrior Kana, eh?" Warrior Corrin says.

"Yeah, Mother." Warrior Kana says as Warrior Inigo grabs him.

"You need to tell me how you got my daughter pregnant without her knowing it was you?" Warrior Inigo says, angrily.

Warrior Nina walks in and says "What is going on in here?"

"Well, Your Brother seems to have gotten Warrior Soleil Pregnant when she can't remember the previous night before she was found in the middle of Warrior Nohr's Streets." Warrior Niles says.

"Oh so my plan I helped him with worked." Warrior Nina says.

"What? The girl I was with was you, Warrior Nina?" Warrior Soleil says.

"Yeah You can blame the einjarhar version of your aunt for the plan fully. She told of the story that Your father be drugged and stolen from. I just let you think Warrior Kana was the girl I beautified myself up to be and then let him have you." Warrior Nina says.

Warrior Niles says "Warrior Nina, that was mean."

"Got to go now, bye." Warrior Nina says.

"Get back here, Warrior Nina." Warrior Inigo says.

"Warrior Inigo! Sorry, I'll go after him." Warrior Reflet says.

Warrior Kana just chuckles.

"I can't believe you listened to your sister on that plan." Warrior Corrin says.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be with Warrior Soleil so much but I was so scared she reject me for my age." Warrior Kana says.

"He was right to afraid of that. I would have said he was too young. Him going back to his deeprealm to age to my age is the only reason he and I now work out." Warrior Soleil says.

Warrior Niles says "You got to accept the kid's passion. I kind of knew it was him for some reason. Mostly because He was the one who found me after I found Warrior Soleil like he knew where she was after that night. It was so convenient that he came there to look first at the same time I did."

"Alright, but no more getting plans from your sister, Warrior Kana. Got it?" Warrior Corrin says.

"Got It, Mama. Again I am sorry." Warrior Kana says.

"Let's go leave these two alone to think." Warrior Corrin says.

Warrior Corrin and Warrior Niles walk out of there. At some point they meet up with Warrior Robin and Warrior Lucina. Warrior Robin and Warrior Lucina tell the two of them about a plan to use their couple against a group of Grimaleal in an arena.

"I'll do it. Just to get away from Warrior Soleil and Warrior Kana to give them time to think about their actions." Warrior Corrin says.

"What happened?" Warrior Lucina Lowell says.

"Did Warrior Soleil ever told you about the Morning she was found in the middle of the streets of Warrior Nohr and that she had no memories of that night?" Warrior Niles says.

"Yeah she did. She also ... Oh. She told you guys about the pregnancy and this is Warrior Corrin's Response." Warrior Lucina Lowell says.

"Wait, you knew she was pregnant, Warrior Lucina?" Warrior Corrin asks her.

Warrior Lucina Lowell says "Yeah but only because Warrior Brady identified her being pregnant yesterday after the battle with that Warrior Dorggles."

"I see. What Happened after that?" Warrior Corrin says.

"They decided to tell you tomorrow. Nothing happened in their tent last night." Warrior Robin says.

"You know too, Warrior Robin?" Warrior Corrin says.

"Yeah Thanks to Talking to Warrior Lucina, Last Night. I am going to try to keep Warrior Soleil Out of Combat because of that." Warrior Robin says.

Light Male Robin says "You may not have a choice."

"Light Male Robin? What are you doing here?" Warrior Corrin Says.

Light Male Robin say "I am here to strategize for your group. Mostly because Warrior Hyrule is getting involved as well."

Warrior Corrin says sarcastically "That is just great."

"Warrior Elise and Warrior Sakura will control Warrior Hylian's Chosen so It is best that I be here." Light Male Robin says.

Light Male Robin sends Warrior Corrin and Warrior Niles out to beat the grimaleal in the arena ahead. The battle plays out like the first history mode map's first arena battle in Fire Emblem Warriors. They beat all the grimaleal up to the final round.

"Well this desert arena is ours now, Eh Love?" Warrior Niles says.

"Yeah." Warrior Corrin says "It is."

"What Is it, Love?" Warrior Niles says.

"Was I too tough on our son and Warrior Soleil?" Warrior Corrin says.

"Warrior Kana you weren't because he practically forced himself on him. Warrior Soleil only partially Deserved it because she enjoyed it but was still a victim of being raped that enjoyed it." Light Male Robin says "Just as Light Tiki enjoyed Light Grima the Good Light's which produced Light Nowi."

Warrior Corrin says "I will give Warrior Soliel an apology and tell my son his gift to me this christmas is a royal wedding to Warrior Soleil before we of the fates world go back."

Warrior Corrin then ran off to find Warrior Kana and Warrior Soleil to apologise and tell the plan for Warrior Kana's Gift for her.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas In Warrior Emblem**

 **Chapter 5: Warrior Nah and Warrior Lucina Push Away The Grimaleal from The Warrior Shepherds Camp**

(Background Song is I Want To Live by Skillet.)

Light Male Robin says "It is time to see the next target. Seems Barriers of Darkness Block our way and Warrior Sorcerers Control The Barriers Of Darkness."

"Well Then Let's Take Out a Warrior Sorcerer. Nope Still Not Used to Saying that. " Warrior Soleil says.

"Argh. I feel Sorry for Light Kjelle." Light Male Robin Whispers.

Light Lucina says "What was that, dear?"

"Huh, What are you doing, Light Lucina?" Light Male Robin says.

Light Lucina says "Father and I wanted to know where you were. Just to be sure you're alright. Now answer the question."

"Uhhhh... Just something about the future." Light Male Robin says.

"Not exactly helping your case, Light Male Robin." Light Chrom says.

Warrior Nah exits the Planning Tent and Warrior Lucina sees this so she follows Warrior Nah. At A Clearing, Warrior Nah sits down. Warrior Lucina Hides in Some Bushes Nearby.

"Why did you have to stay on the Grimaleal's Side, Warrior Marc?" Warrior Nah says.

"Why are you wondering about my son?" Warrior Lucina says.

Warrior Nah blushes and says "Oh no reason."

Warrior Lucina glares at her and says "Hmmm.."

Warrior Nah was the daughter of Warrior Vaike and Warrior Nowi so it is a good question. Why is Warrior Nah wondering about Warrior Marc?

Suddenly a bunch of Grimaleal attack them.

"We got to deal with this attack!" Warrior Nah says.

"Yeah they seem to have a large attack force heading toward our camp." Warrior Lucina says "Ready your dragonstone. I hope you have it."

"I do. If I don't keep it on my person at all time, I go berserk." Warrior Nah says as she readies Her dragon stone and Prepares To The Grimaleal Like Young Tiki Does In Fire Emblem Warriors.

They battle the Grimaleal.

Warrior Soleil says "Alternate Uncle and Alternate Aunt, could you stop arguing a sec? Seems a battle is going on outside our camp."

"How do you know, Niece?" Warrior Robin says.

"Because I look at Alternate Uncle's Map and there is currently a battle against One of The Warrior Sorcerers going on." Warrior Soleil says.

"Huh?" Light Male Robin says. He runs and looks and sees that "She's Right. Everyone outside."

Light Male Robin, Light Lucina, Light Chrom, And the Warrior Shepherds besides Warrior Nah and Warrior Lucina run outside and see Warrior Nah in her dragon form battling alongside Warrior Lucina against a large force of Grimaleal.

"We got to help them." Warrior Vaike says.

"No, this is a Warriors Style Battle and it's a Push The Enemy Back Mission." Light Male Robin says "Only I can join as an observer." He floats up above the battle and watches as Warrior Nah and Warrior Lucina defeats the Grimaleal Force. "Why did Warrior Nah leave the Tent?" Light Male Robin thinks. He then uses the Power Of Being The Writer Family's Chosen One And Outrealm Power Holder to see into the past and he sees Warrior Nah was Wondering about Warrior Marc and Warrior Lucina asked why and she blushed and said a lie which is odd. Why Would The Grimaleal Know to Attack at that point?

Then Warrior Marc Appears among The Grimaleal Forces.

"Warrior Marc?!" Warrior Robin says.

"Son, what are you doing here?" Warrior Lucina says.

"You are not my mother." Warrior Marc says.

Suddenly he uses his dark magic since he is a sorcerer to take control of Warrior Nah.

"What?!" Light Male Robin says.

"That monster..." Warrior Vaike says.

"Don't talk about my son that way. He is just misguided." Warrior Robin says.

Warrior Lucina says "Warrior Nah, Snap Out of that magic."

Warrior Nah just moves her head up and attacks Her Friend In her Dragon Form. Warrior Lucina dodges the Blasts, knowing this is warriors style meaning if she hurts Warrior Nah, she hurts their chances to win.

"How Unfair..." Light Lucina says.

Light Male Robin says to Light Lucina "Don't worry my love."

Warrior Marc says "Huh? Him?"

Light Male Robin says "Warrior Lucina, Go for Your Son. Don't worry he will just retreat."

"Okay Then." Warrior Lucina says.

Warrior Marc growls and increases her control on his Minion or is it something more to him?

Light Male Robin thinks "Wait, what?"

Dana The Writer says To Light Male Robin "You'll see later."

Warrior Lucina Charges at Her son and attacks him with his sword and dodges Warrior Nah's Blasts.

Warrior Marc thinks in the good side of his mind "Come on, try to overpower me, Warrior Nah."

Light Male Robin thinks "Did he? Yes, He is cheering for Warrior Nah to overpower him in the good side of his mind."

Warrior Nah roars and This gets everyone's attention.

"Warrior Lucina, Move!" Warrior Nah says.

"Right." Warrior Lucina says as she moves to the side.

Warrior Nah then releases a huge divine Flamethrower Breath Attack on Warrior Marc.

"What The-?" Warrior Marc says "Ahhhh! I got to retreat!" He retreats away. The Grimaleal are also pushed back.

"How did Warrior Nah fight the magic of Warrior Marc?" Light Vaike says.

"Let's Get Out there." Warrior Chrom says.

Light Male Robin says "Yes You can come to here because we won."

Warrior Nowi says "I was worried we wouldn't get you back, my girl."

"Well that is the first I ever heard of you worrying, Mom." Warrior Nah says.

"How exactly did you resist?" Warrior Lucina says.

"To be honest, I hear the voice of Warrior Marc edging me to try to overpower him." Warrior Nah says.

"What? That can't be... Why would he do something that would risk his own life?" Warrior Chrom says.

"To Stop His Evil Side." Light Male Robin says "The Voice Warrior Nah heard was Warrior Marc's Inner Goodness Trying to break his evil side's control over his body."

"What? You mean Warrior Marc has two sides to him one that wishes to follow Warrior Validar's Orders and One That doesn't?" Warrior Robin says.

"Yep. It's Crazy but I think it has to do with what timeline he came from. His Memories must have been locked away by The Grima Of His Future Past." Light Male Robin says.

To Be Continued...


End file.
